Free Time
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Two sisters give their Pokemon free time, leading to chaos when someone important comes to visit, but they really couldn't care less. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...I wish I did though...That'd be awesome

Things ya need to know before reading this chapter:

Zanny-a female Zangoose. Loves chocolate syrup. Has 'bangs' for lack of a better word.  
Fang-a male Seviper. Likes Rattata flavored icecream. No distinguishing features.  
Sandy-a female Sandshrew. Loves all kinds of Mexican food, especially with extra hot sauce. Wears sombrero.  
Kooky-a male Abra. Likes riceballs. No distuishing features.  
Kit-a male Vulpix. Likes apples. Has green eyes.  
Todo-a female Totodile. Loves candy apples. Red bow around neck.  
Growlithe-Name says all. Male. Loves cookies. Wears spike collar.  
Eevee- Again, name says all. Female. No fav foods. Chain on nech with Roman numeral sign: VIII  
Sableye- Need I say more? Male. Likes string cheese. Wears a top hat.  
Hiarashi-a male Cyndaquil. Likes hot dog wraps. No distinguishing features.  
Darkness-a male Umbreon. No fav food. No distinguishing features.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Somewhere in the Hoenn region sits a mansion of a house. 5 stories tall with a red roof and shudders, it sits isolated from the nearest city. Laying out in front was a beautiful stretch of beach. On one side is a lush forest that reaches into the horizon. But on the other side was a large hill, and beyond that hill was desert.

Living in the house is two teenage sisters: Rin, who's 13, and Mahi, age 16. Currently their parents were on another one of their 'buisness trips' and won't be back in another month.

Both have 6 Pokemon each, which they release every evening for free time. This evening was no exception, even if an important guest was on her way.

Rin and Mahi threw their Pokeballs in the air and in a white flash, 11 Pokemon stood ready to play. Rin counted them.

"One's missing Mahi." Rin pointed out.

"I know. I'll release Fang later to prevent any bloodshed." Mahi explained, playing with the remainer Pokeball.

The 2 humans put on military hats and the Pokemon stood at attemntion.

"Alright Cadets. We got some important news before playtime. Mahi's teacher is coming over tonight." Rin started. "Some of you may ask why. Mahi, carry on."

"My teach, Mrs. Otay, will be visiting because of my apparent lack to follow things called..." She gulped. "...rules."

Everyone shuddered at the word.

"The horror..." Rin muttered quietly. They stopped shuddering.

"I want all of you to be nice to her when she gets here. Now get out and play." Mahi said with a smile and all the Pokemon rushed out the room, followed by Rin.

"Alright Fang, c'mon out." Mahi muttered once everyone was out of sight. There was a flash of light just as the door bell rang.

---

Mrs. Otay was wondering if this is the right house. How could such a misbehaved student live in a place like this? She knocked when the door opened. She was surprised to see an Abra. She smiled.

"Hi there. I'm Mahi's teacher. Does she live here?"

The Abra nodded with a yawn and a Sableye came up next to it.

"May I come in?" Mrs. Otay asked. The 2 Pokemon shrugged and stepped aside as the teacher walked in and looked around.

"Hey Mrs. Otay. I see you've met my Abra, Kooky. And my sister's Sableye." Mahi said, coming up to her teachers. Kooky went up to her to be picked up. Mahi craddled the psychic Pokemon as he fell asleep.

They walked into the living room as Sableye followed.

"I'll introduce you to everybody."

They saw a small group of Pokemon containing 3 fire types.

"That's Kit, Growlithe, and Hiarashi. Only the Cyndaquil is mine. The other two are my sisters." Mahi explained. Smiling, the 3 Pokemon was about to greet the newcomer when a yellow ball rolled down the stairs. It unrolled to reveal a Sandshrew...wearing a sombrero. Mahi smiled.

"That's Sandy. She's also mine. Sandy, there some burritos and hotsauce in the kitchen if you want some."

The Mexicanized Sandshrew didn't hesitate.

"Speaking of kitchen, there's someone I want to show you." As they walked after Sandy, an Umbreon and Eevee joined Sableye in following the humans.

"This is my Umbreon, Darkness. My sister wants her Eevee to turn into an Espeon."

"Why are they following us?" Mrs. Otay asked.

"Probably wanting Kooky." Mahi set the sleeping Abra down and continued to the kitchen. The 4 Pokemon stayed behind.

Upon entering the kitchen, they saw Sandy practically covering her burrito with hotsauce. She stuffed the food into her mouth and shuddered convulsingly at the taste, smiling and turning red.

She swallowed and sighed, smoke seeping out of her mouth. The Sandshrew fixed her sombrero and repeated the cycle.

Mrs. Otay shook her head in confusion before looking around. She saw something white and red rummaging through the cabinets, intent on finding something.

"You have a Zangoose?" she asked. Mahi smiled.

"Yeah. That's Zanny. I also have a Seviper named Fang."

Mrs. Otay stared at Mahi in disbelief. "You have a Seviper AND a Zangoose." Mahi nodded happily. "Don't they...you know...hate eachother?"

"Yup. Fang and Zanny are no exception. They fight all the time. Not much I can do about it. Best thing I got is to release them at different times in different places of the house. But they usually find eachother. Until then, Zanny..."

They looked back at Zanny, who was now squirting a river of chocolate syrup in her mouth. The look on the teacher's face was priceless. She had wide eyes and mouth like OoO.

"Yeah...Zanny loves chocolate syrup. Gulps it down until Fang finds her." Mahi continued. Mrs. Otay snapped out of her shock.

"Where is Fang?" she asked. Mahi shrugged.

"I have no idea...C'mon. I'll introduce you to my sister, Rin."

As they walked out, Zanny fell off the counter and onto the floor, laying on her back . One last squeeze of the bottle, but no more chocolate came. Zanny fainted.

---

**"Hi Fang!"**

**The Seviper flinched, knowing who's calling him. Rin's hyper Totodile, Todo. He cursed himself for letting the water Pokemon near him in the first place.**

**Fang gave Todo a quick backwards glance and huffed. "Go away." Todo didn't budge, smiling that happy smile of hers. **

**"I hate you..." Fang muttered.**

**"I love you too!" Todo exclaimed joyfully. Fang moaned and shook his head. Todo can never get the hint. "Want some chocolate?"**

**She held out a chocolate bar. Fang hissed, trying hard not to kill Todo.**

**"No." he managed to choke out in his rage.**

**"Here!" Todo attempted to shove the chocolate down Fang's thoat, but the snake-like Pokemon shook her off and made a dash out the room, trying to get as far away from Todo as possible. He stopped in the hallway and sighed.**

**"Todo's sick." he muttered. Finding Hiarashi, the Seviper stopped the Cyndaquil.**

**"What's going on, Fang?" Hiarashi asked nervously. Fang grinned as he Wrapped the innocent Pokemon.  
**

**"Nothing. Where's Zanny?"**

**Hiarashi fidgetted as much as he could. "Why?"**

**"Same reasons as always."**

**The Cyndaquil gulped. "You're not going to kill her, are you?"**

**Fang chuckled a dark laugh. "Depends. So where is she?" He pointed his bladed tail at Hiarashi's throat.**

**"Last time I checked, she's passed out on the kitchen floor from chocolate overdose."**

**Fang let Hiarashi go and slithered towards the kitchen. "Time to end this once and for all..."**

* * *

If you haven't figured it out, bold passages are for the Pokemon. The remaining Pokemon will be introduced in the next chapter. Please review and tell me who's your favorite Pokemon character and why? I'll appreciate it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...I wish I did though...That'd be awesome

One last character to boot:

Pigeot-You gotta be stupid if you don't know what Pokemon it is. Male. Liks carries a rose in his beak for the ladies...

* * *

Chapter 2 

**Sandy finished the last of her burritos. Wiping her mouth to rid of any stray hotsauce, she hopped off the table. Walking up to Zanny's unconsious form, she poked the Zangoose.**

**No response.**

**Shrugging, Sandy walked out the kitchen.**

**She knows what will happen. Zanny will stay out cold like that for a few minutes, a couple of hours at most. Since the Zangoose is Sandy's best friend, the Sandshrew will be plenty bored this free time. She'll need to find something to entertain herself.**

**She saw Kooky and walked up to the Abra.**

**"This is free time. It's only once a day! Must you spend it doing nothing but sleep?" she asked. Sensing it being a rhetorical question, Kooky didn't answer directly. He only let out a snore. Sandy sighed.**

**"Well, I guess snoring IS something..."**

---

**"Back off already!"Eevee yelled at the Pigeot. The bird smiled.**

**"Oo La la. Have I told you that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever set my eyes on?" he said in his suave tone.  
**

**Eevee rolled her eyes, not at all flattered. "I'm sure you say that to all the girls. Now be annoying somewhere else."**

**She tried to walk away, but Pigeot fluttered in front of her. Eevee growled a warning, but it went into deaf ears.**

**"Now now, my love. Please take this as a sign at how much I adore you." Pigeot held out his rose. Eevee huffed and tried again to run off. **

**"Get out of my sight!"**

**"I like my girls feisty. Makes it more fun." Pigeot said as he ran beside her, occasionally fluttering to keep up. Eevee snapped and swatted the bird Pokemon upside the head, then retreated.**

**Pigeot stood, rejected but not defeated. He noticed Sandy wandering nearby. The Sandshrew saw him and made a run for it. Pigeot flew in pursuit.**

**"Wait, seniorita! Have I told you that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever set my eyes on?"**

---

**Hiarashi approached his friend Kooky. He bowed down, kneeling.**

**"Great Kooky. I seek you're genius advice. May you help me?" he asked as formally as he could. The Abra made no reply. Hiarashi continued on.**

**"I think I've ruined some balance in this house. Fang made me tell him where Zanny was, and I fear the worst. Should I warn Zanny or try and stop Fang myself? Please tell me."**

**Abra snored.**

**Hiarashi smiled. "You're right. Thank you."**

**Hiarashi ran into the kitchen. There was Zanny, she hadn't moved at all.**

**"Zanny! Wake up! Please!" Hiarashi pleaded, nudging Zanny pretty hard. The Zangoose didn't stir. "Zanny!!!"**

**"Chocolate...syrup..." Zanny muttered in her sleep. Hiarashi was close to tears. Why won't Zanny wake up?**

**"Please..."The Cyndaquil sunk to the ground, starting to give up. Fang will be here at any moment and Zanny won't be able to defend herself. It was all his fault. Normally Fang won't know Zanny's location until she wakes up and is ready for a fight.**

**But now that Hiarashi ruined it...The image of Fang killing Zanny in her sleep and then eating her made the Cyndaquil cry even harder. What did he do to deserve this?**

**Suddenly, he straightened up. If he couldn't wake Zanny, he'll make things right himself. He ran off to find Fang.**

---

**Sandy was still running, the lovestruck Pigeot behind her. She then caught sight of one of her escape burrows. She dove for it. The sombrero fell off her head and landed at the edge.**

**She risked popping back up and grabbing it before retreating back in the hole as if sucked by a vacuum cleaner. Pigeot landed at the burrow. But it was too small for him to enter.**

**"Come on, little chica. I love Hispanic females."**

**Sandy used a Sand Attack, making it clear she wasn't interested. Pigeot screeched as the sand blinded him for a minute. He shook his head to clear it.**

**More sand came shooting out from the burrow and the bird Pokemon retreated, learning his lesson. Besides...there's plenty of fish in the sea, but Pigeot only wanted the females.**

**---**

**Eevee sighed as she watched Sandy get out of the hole, muttering the Pokemon equilavent of Spansh. She sounded angry, but that's no surprise. Pigeot can test even the most patient Pokemon.**

**Eevee went off in search for Darkness and Sableye. Pigeot had seperated her from her friends, and now Eevee probably has to waste all her free time trying to find them.**

**She came across Kooky, who was sleeping upside down against the wall, levitating some riceballs and occasionally moving them close to his mouth to take a small nibble.**

**"Hey Kooky, have you seen my friends?" she asked, wondering whether she was wasting her time here. The Abra looked awake, but she was wrong. He only snored, indicating the he was still fast asleep.**

**She shook her head and walked off. "Nevermind..."**

**She came across Fang, who was heading intently for the kitchen, but also taking his sweet time.**

**"Have you seen my friends?" Eevee asked. Fang smiled at her.**

**"They're at the beach. That's what they told me." he told her.**

**"Thanks." She ran off towards the front door.**

**Fang continued on his own journey. The kitchen was just a short distance away. He could already smell the Zangoose. Instinct urged him to move faster asnd he couldn't ignore it.**

**There she was...sleeping like a Pichu. With a menacing chuckle and grin, he moved closer.**

**Suddenly Hiarashi ran between him and his prey. Fang narrowed his eyes.**

**"Out of my way."**

**Hiarashi's back set alight and the Seviper knew what the Cyndaquil was trying to do. Trying to protect Zanny and stall him until she wakes up. Fang hissed.**

**"Move it." Fang had no interest to harm Hiarashi. It was Zanny he wanted. But if this tiny Pokemon was intent on placing himself between the two, Fang as no choice but to attack.**

**It was Hiarashi who made the first move, using Ember. Fang, who was considerably stronger than Hiarashi, simply swatted the attack with his blade, dispersing the fire.**

**Using Poison Tail, Fang sent Hiarashi flying into the wall, where the Cyndaquil's back fire went out and he fainted. Smirking ast how easy it was to win, Fang slithered towards the sleeping Zangoose.  
**

**The snake observed Zanny's unmoving body. She groaned in protest as Fang casually rolled her onto her back. She mutters something about a Mankey stealing her chocolate syrup as Fang hovered his tail blade back and forth between her chest and her throat.**

**Deciding which he should target, the Seviper plunged his tail towards the sleeping Zangoose's chest...**

* * *

Thanks for reviewing Padme4000 and WedgePalmer for reviewing!

Is this the end of Zanny? Will Pigeot ever find a girlfriend? Will Kooky ever wake up? Why am I asking all these questions?

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Mexican Hat dance

* * *

Chapter 3 

**"Zanny! Look out!"** **It was Hiarashi, who woken up just in time. Fang glared at the Cyndaquil when the Zangoose's ears twitched at the sound of her name. She opened her eyes and instinctively caught the tail.**

**Fang turned his glare to her and tried to push his tail closer and closer to her chest.**

**"Crap!" Zanny exclaimed, straining to keep the tail blade from impaling her. "What a way to wake up!"**

**Zanny slowly let go with one paw and extended her long sharp claws. She tried to take a swipe at Fang, who backed off before he could get hit. But Zanny wasn't letting go of the serpent's tail.**

**Instead, she used all her might to fling the Seviper into the wall. Hiarashi scrambled to the other side of the battle ground.**

**Zanny got up on all four legs as Fang also pulled himself up. The snake shot a look at Hiarashi.**

**"I'll kill you." he muttered at the tiny fire Pokemon. Hiarashi shivered.**

**"No he won't. I'll protect ya." Zanny reassured, giving the Cyndaquil a friendly wink. Hiarashi stopped shivering and smiled.**

**Zanny smiled back and glared at Fang. "You're here a bit early. Normally I could get a good nap in before you come around."**

**Fang scowled. "That stupid Cyndaquil ruined everything."**

**"Don't give Hiarashi all the credit. I smelled you, but just thought it was part of my dream. Then you rolled me over and I couldn't help but wake up enough to hear my name."**

**Fang lunged at her and the Zangoose immediatly dodged. She tried to use Slash, but Fang recoiled out of range.**

**Zanny was about to use Crush Claw, but Fang used Wrap before she could even prepare. She struggled.**

**Fang laughed. "You won't win this time."**

**Suddenly, a hole was dug up from beneath the floor. The rivals stopped and stared as Sandy came popping out. She dusted off her sombrero and placed it on the floor. Then, with a pair of meracas, began the Mexican Hat Dance as if nobody was there.**

**"Ole!" she exclaimed at the finish, then began all over again.**

**Fang, Zanny and Hiarashi stared at eachother, then at the dancing Sandy.**

**"Yeah...I'm going to get Mahi." Hiarashi said, running off. Fang and Zanny made no effort to stop him.**

**"...Okay...I'm scared..." Zanny muttered, still watching her friend act stupid. Fang nodded dully, but shook his head to clear his stunned pause.**

**He tightened his grip, also snapping Zanny out of it. She kicked the air frantically, then paused. She smiled and sank her teeth into Fang's scaly hide.**

**The Seviper screeched in pain, releasing his hold on the Zangoose. Zanny shook her ruffled fur briefly, then Tackled the snake.**

**But she couldn't back off in time to dodge the tail. The blade didn't hit her, but it's base did. She was thrown backwards by the blow and landed with a thud on the ground. She immediatly got back up in time to dodge a Bite.**

**They were interruped by Kooky, who was actually awake and walking for the fridge. They stared. This was a rare event.**

**Kooky opened the fridge door and grabbed a rice ball. He regarded Fang and Zanny quickly before teleporting to his sleeping spot. There was an awkward silence before the Pokemon continued.**

**But just before they can land the first attack, Rin's voice was heard.**

**"Dinner Time!"**

**Zanny and Fang glared at eachother. Then moved towards the dining room.**

**"We'll finish this afterwards." Fang told her. Zanny bristled, but agreed nonetheless.**

**Every Pokemon appeared in the dining room, ready to take their seats, but Mahi stopped them.**

**"Mrs. Otay will be joining us. So we'll have to temporarily change the seating chart." Mahi gave Rin the list. The younger sister started calling the names out.**

**"Fang sits here." The Seviper moved to his spot when Rin paused and glared at Mahi.**

**"Honestly..." she whispered. Mahi smiled.**

**"It'll be good for them." she explained. Rin sighed before continuing.**

**"Zanny, sits here." she muttered, pointing to the seat next to Fang.  
**

**Everybody was shocked, especially Fang. He looked at Zanny, who couldn't believe her ears. She stared wide eyed at Fang, the seat next to him, and Rin.**

**"Zanny?" Mahi urged. Rin came behind the Zangoose and ushered the fuzz ball towards the seat. Zanny was too stunned to put up a fight.**

**When seated, Zanny fell limply to the floor. Sandy and a few other Pokemon laughed. Rin again dragged Zanny onto the seat and this time, Zanny stayed, still in shock.**

**"This outta be good." Kit muttered to Darkness, who smiled and nodded.**

**Everyone began to eat, though Zanny actually had to be fed like a baby some of the time, occasionally stunned still at the fact that she's sitting next to Fang.**

**The Seviper was glaring at Zanny most of the time, taking his eyes off only to get more food.**

**"Why must I be taunted like this?" Fang muttered under his breath. Zanny's ears twitched indignantly.**

**"I'm not enjoying this either..." She paused. "Slithery."**

**Fang hesitated, knowing Zanny was trying to get him frustrated. Well, it was working.**

**"Fur Ball." he hissed back.**

**"Scaley Skin!" she retorted. The name-calling lasted until Sandy stopped them.**

**"Enough of that already. The faster you eat, the less time you'll spend together." she told them. Zanny nodded and sniffed the bowl of mash potatoes.**

**Grinning, she picked up the food and threw it against Fang's face. She laughed as the snake wiped off the potatoes. The dining room is in silence.**

**Fang glared at Zanny as the neighboring Pokemon nibble on their food nervously. Rin, Mahi and Mrs. Otay were at a lost of what to do. They knew what to expect.**

**"I always like my cranberry sauce Zangoose flavored." Fang said as he knocked Zanny's back with the base of his tail blade. She let out a yelp as her face was forced into the cranberry sauce.**

**Fang chuckled to himself as Zanny tried to get the stuff out of her fur.**

**Fuming, Zanny took some sauce and threw it at Fang, who ducked and it ended up splattering on Mrs. Otay. Everyone was truely aghast.**

**Kooky stood up on the table and talked for the first time ever!**

**"Food Fight!"**

**With that every Pokemon was throwing their meal at eachother as the humans tried to stop them in vain.**

**While the others played, Zanny and Fang stared at eachother, ignoring bits of food splattering against them.**

**Now it's war...**

**

* * *

**

Stay tune for more okay! And please review...Nararrator! (coughs nervously) My bad...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 4 

**"It's over!" Fang yelled. Zanny bristled, growling.**

**"That's what you think!" she returned the shout. Chocolate pudding splattered on her back, and she couldn't ignore the cold sliminess of it. **

**She held up one claw. "One second." She turned to the other Pokemon. "Aight, who's da fool that threw that!?"**

**Sandy paused and slid the pudding bowl closer to Eevee. The fox-like Pokemon stared at the bowl and slid it back to Sandy, who let out a soft growl and slid it back.**

**Zanny rolled her eyes when Fang Tackled her from behind.**

**"Enough. Let's finish this." Fang muttered, pinning her down. Zanny tried desperately to turn on her back so she can stop Fang's next attack. The blade flashing purple for a Poison Tail, Fang threw the attack at his enemy.**

**Finding a new inner strength, Zanny pulled herself out from under him and bounced backwards, facing the snake. The blade smashed into the floor.**

**The Seviper pulled at his tail, but it was stuck. Hissing in impatientness, Fang continued his struggles while Zanny grinned at this opportunity.**

**She pounced and gave a Crush Claw attack. Fang's tail got free, but he wasn't in time to dodge. Hitting her opponent on the back of the head, Zanny's attack sent the Seviper flying into the wall.**

**Landing upright, Zanny retracted her claws and stared at the fallen Pokemon. He looked fainted.**

**"Give up yet?" she asked. Fang shook his head weakly before pulling himself back up as Zanny slowly re-extended her claws.**

---

**"Move Todo! You're ruining my aim!" Kit said, trying to throw some pie at Pigeot. But the stupid Totodile kept getting in the way.**

**"Play!"**

**Kit shoved Todo out of the way and threw the pie. It missed by a longshot. Kit shivered with rage, grounding his teeth.**

**"You need to work on your target practice." Todo said with that horrible smile. Kit set the floor under the water Pokemon on fire. Todo ran off as Kit gave chase, giving a Flamethrower at her tail.**

**---**

**Kooky yawned and fell asleep right in the middle of the chaos. Out of everyone, he was the least covered in food. Teleporting was all he had to do...That's all he had to know.**

**Afterall, yelling his first words were exhausting...for an Abra.**

**Now he wants to sleep...as always.**

---

**Sandy and Eevee were back-to-back, with apple sauce as their weapon of choice, after running out of pudding.**

**"Status Report?" Sandy asked.**

**"Kooky dodging all shots fired. Pigeot beating Kit up for dissing on a 'future girlfriend'." Eevee said.**

**Sandy rolled her eyes and huffed. "As if." She looked around. "Darkness, Sableye, and Hiarashi hiding under the table for cover. Growlithe trying to take all hits...brave soul. Zanny and Fang trying to kill eachother...that's nothing new..."**

**"There's too many. What should we do?" Eevee asked franctically. Sandy paused.**

**"It's been nice workin with ya."**

---

**"We're not gonna make it!" Hiarashi exclaimed. Darkness pulled himself out of the cover of the table, threw some icecream, and quickly hid back with his friends.**

**"Yes we are! We're not giving up!" Sableye reassured, shouting over the noise. He gave Darkness more icecream ammo, but as the dark type Pokemon was about to throw it, some gravy splattered all over him.**

**"I've been hit!" he called out. He fell to the ground as Hiarashi and Sableye pulled him back to safety.**

**"Are you alright?" Hiarashi asked. Darkness groaned dramatically.**

**"I see the light..." he muttered in answer.**

**"Don't go to it!" Sableye yelled, eyes getting teary. Darkness coughed.**

**"It calls...my name..." he mumbled before fainting. Hiarashi cried.**

**"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" he and Sableye shouted in distress.**

---

**Zanny and Fang were exhausted, but determined. They spent a moment glaring at eachother before Fang caught his breath.**

**"I'll beat you. Or maybe I should destroy your precious chocolate syrup." he muttered with a grin, trying to tick Zanny off.**

**"Never! You'll never get my chocolate!" she shouted. Fang chuckled.**

**"Yes I will. Just to see you squirm."**

**"Over my dead, rotting body!"**

**"That can be arranged."**

**They charged at eachother.**

**---****  
**

**Growlithe was trying hard to save as many as he could. He was literally covered ear to paw in food. but he had to keep going.**

**He saw that Darkness had fainted and wished he'd been there in time to save him.**

**He saw Sandy about to get hit by some mac and cheese. He ran to the rescue.**

**"Look out!" he shouted before taking the hit. Sandy and Eevee looked at him in shock.**

**"Muchas Gracias." Sandy muttered. Growlithe smiled gratefully.**

**"Just doing what's right." he said before going out to save more.**

**---**

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Otay. This doesn't happen many times. Honestly." Mahi said. Rin looked at her scolding look. Mahi sighed. "Okay. Yes it does."

Mrs. Otay didn't seem to hear them. She was looking around with her usual shocked look. She saw Zanny and Fang fighting. She saw Darkness out cold and Hiarashi and Sableye crying over him.

Growlithe was taking hits for other Pokemon. Sandy and Eevee were like female secret agents. Pigeot was trying to win the heart of Todo by attacking Kit. Kit had all his attention on trying to kill Todo.

Kooky was sleeping throughout the whole thing, teleporting to dodge the food.

It was absolute chaos!

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed. Every Pokemon stopped what they were doing and stared at the teacher.

"Mrs. Otay?" Mahi asked as the adult human laughed in a derranged laugh. "Are you alright?"

"Alright? ALRIGHT!?! Hahahahaha...I'm fine. Fine as ever!..." Mrs. Otay's hair looked...maniacal.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked in concern. Zanny was confused with the teacher's behavior so she threw some yams. It splattered on the teacher's head. Mrs. Otay smiled like a psychopath.

"Yeah...hehehehehe...all's cool!...In fact, A's! A's for everyone in the class at school! For the rest of the year! For you Mahi,...A+'s for the rest of your life! HAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Mrs. Otay ran out of the house, still cracking. Everything was quiet in the house. Finally Rin cleared her throat.

"That was weird." she said. Mahi smiled.

"We should invite more of our teachers." she said as everyone fell over at her comment. "All Pokemon, as thank you, gets you're own room. Plus a trip to Kanto!"

Everyone got up again and cheered.

So it was just another day at the lonely house in Hoenn.

* * *

There will be another story, much longer than this one, that will serve kinda like a sequel. Keep your eyes peeled. Until then, please review and tell me everything you like, your favorite scene, what moral you got outta this, and whether you want a sequel or not.

Thank you!!!


End file.
